Insanity and Cookies
by kyuushunozomi
Summary: Step into the randomness, leave behind reason and enjoy as our gender bending miko takes you on a ride through insanity. -random drabbles, yaoi, yuri, hetro, ect...-
1. Chapter 1

Well…this is just a really random thing to get some of my humor out on. I always do such serious stuff so I wanted to start a little nonsense story to make some of my inner insanity go away.

So here it is, a series of random funny drabble focused on our gender bending Kagome/Kyo!

MWUHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Crossover: Gravitation and InuYasha

Pairing implied: Eiri and Kyo cuz yoai makes the world go round

-Pet rock-

Kyo sighed, trying to drown out Eiri's ranting with his i-pod. The calming sounds of death metal filled his senses, and he smiled to himself. Apparently, smiling gave off the fact he was ignoring his boyfriend and probably one of the longest rants the blonde had ever given.

He swore Eiri had PMS.

His earphones were ripped out of their respectable places, and he had to meet his lover's angry kitty cat gold and green eyes.

"Were you even listening to me at all?" Eiri's baritone voice asked annoyance just under the cool surface.

Kyo smiled brightly, tilting his head like a child. "Nope,"

He found himself whopped aside his blue-black head, his face being sent into the cushion of the couch.

Eiri sighed, running his hands through his hair and lighting a cigarette. "I think I should just get a pet rock…it's listen to me better then the idiot I have now."

Out of thin air, Kyo had a rock, a childishly scribbled face drawn on it. "Do you want to be his pet rock?"

There was a silence, and Eiri wondered if his lover had finally lost what little sanity he had left.

The blue eyed male smiled cutely, looking up at him. "He says no because you're a dick-head."

Eiri hit Kyo again, this time to make sure he stayed down for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Well…this is just a really random thing to get some of my humor out on. I always do such serious stuff so I wanted to start a little nonsense story to make some of my inner insanity go away.

So here it is, a series of random funny drabble focused on our gender bending Kagome/Kyo!

MWUHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Crossover: Dark-Hunter and InuYasha

Pairing implied: Nick and Kagome/Kyo

-April Fools-

Nick smiled to himself as he remembered the night before. He had met a seriously fine piece of woman at Sanctuary. Gorgeous blue eyes, long silky black hair and a body men would die for, he had been more then happy to give into the invitation she had put out for him.

So when he rolled over, feeling a frame that was muscular and most definitely male, he felt a little more then panicked.

Slowly opening his eyes, dreading what he would see, Nick let out a horrified scream when he looked into the face of Kyo, New Orleans newest Dark-Hunter.

The male seemed to be all too amused, chuckling when Nick threw himself out of bed, falling flat on his face.

Standing up, he began to get dressed, having made sure to pack a spare change of clothes for when he reverted back into his male body.

He could only take his original Kagome body on nights of the full moon without having to use his powers.

Too bad for Nick, the full moon had been on April Fools day…

-IaC-

Talon let out a roar of laughter so strong he had to hold his sides. Beside him Kyrian wasn't much better and both ended up leaning on each other as they laughed at the expense of none other then Nick Gaunter.

Acheron just shook his head from where he was standing, and Nick could tell he wanted to laugh at him as well. "I did warn you to be careful of a girl named Kagome on the night of the full moon."

Nick let out a whimper, running his hand over his face. "But you didn't tell me it was Kyo! Why didn't you!"

The Dark-Hunter leader's face split into a somewhat evil smirk. "This was funnier then the alternative."

Nick let out another whimper, and when he heard the hum of Kyo's Kawasaki Ninja approaching he quickly jumped up, running for his life.

He would definitely make sure never to fall for the same trick twice.


	3. Chapter 3

Well…this is just a really random thing to get some of my humor out on. I always do such serious stuff so I wanted to start a little nonsense story to make some of my inner insanity go away.

So here it is, a series of random funny drabble focused on our gender bending Kagome/Kyo!

MWUHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Crossover: Dark-Hunter and InuYasha

Pairing implied: I guess Acheron and Kagome

-Preference -

Acheron was in the zone. He was so not going to loose the bet between him, Jaden, Takeshi, and Kagome. Most definitely not to the immortal miko, she was far too insane to not be afraid of what could happen if she had free reign of anyone.

He was just about to go on his winning lap of Mario Cart when Kagome's voice rung out on his head set.

"Hey Ash, are you gay?"

That made him pause in utter shock for a moment, but before he could speak, she kept going.

"As in you prefer the hotdog to the bun? The enchilada to the taco? The churro to the doughnut? The meat and two veg to the honey pot?"

She did not just say what she thought he said. She was not nearly that insane to endanger her life like that.

But apparently, she was, because Jaden and Takeshi were laughing so loud that he was having a hard time hearing her.

"The twinkie to the hoho? The banana to the peach? The one eyed monster to the take no prisoners?"

She was still going? Did she not realize he would make sure to get her back for all this?

"The picachu to the jiggly-puff?"

That snapped him out of his thoughts. "That makes no sense, Kagome."

"Doesn't have to, I was just distracting you so that you lost."

He flicked his eyes to the screen to see that he did, indeed, loose.

"Hope you like the color pink, because your hair is going to be that color for two weeks." The miko chirped before signing off.

Acheron was left listening to the peanut gallery laughing their asses off.

He would get Kagome back.

I am evil. And no, I don't think is Acheron is gay, I just thought it would be pretty dang funny. In fact I love Ash. He's like a deadly, scary, freakishly tall teddy bear.

And I think he got ripped off in his book…I mean, it was like bam, he liked her and they were off to make babies. It wasn't like with the others where there was that initial lust, they get charmed, and they fall in love. He just fell in love.


End file.
